


Need

by RaccoonMama



Series: Aftermath - A Collegestuck AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Gill Play, Xeno, Xenophilia, collegestuck au, tentabulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonMama/pseuds/RaccoonMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one kiss can lead to a whole lot more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

This was not supposed to happen. It was just one kiss... just one. The moment their lips touched, however, Eridan felt completely helpless to the whims of his own body. Though it did seem the same was true of Feferi, since her small, compact frame was arching against him, toned body rubbing almost painfully against him. He felt her claws raking the fabric over his side gills, and the sound of her soft moans into his mouth was almost intoxicating. It took every last ounce of willpower he had to push her away, hands on her shoulders, drinking in the look of her with her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen and parted.

“Fef... only if you want this.” He swallowed hard, gills fluttering. She was looking at him intently. “Only... only if you want this.”

There was a long pause then, her earfins tipping back. “If I didn't want this, Eridan, I would've left a long time ago.” The little heiress lifted her hands, pressing them against his chest. His time with the ROTC had done him justice, she had told him, filling out his long frame and sharpening once soft lines. Now her fingertips were tracing the contours of his chest, memorizing the feel of his body. “You've changed. Not in a bad way. I was afraid, after I realized that we ALL remembered, that you would change from that sweet boy I grew up with... into what you were before.”

He chuckled a bit at her words, almost darkly, pushing her long hair back out of her face. For a moment, he allowed them to trail her neck and gills, eyes half closing before he finally spoke. “Stepping back and looking at it subjectively helped. Knowing what I had done... how I had hurt you... I had horrible nightmares after the day we all remembered, for months on end. My mind endlessly forced me to see... that. My killing you. It fucks with your head, knowing that in another lifetime, you caused so much pain and heartache... I deserved everything I got and then some.”

Her hand coming up over his mouth stopped him. “Eridan... we were thirteen. We were thirteen, confused, scared, and exhausted. You felt betrayed, and I wasn't helping. We were young and stupid. But all that? That us is gone... they're behind us. It's a bad dream. We're here, now. I said I would be your matesprit and I meant it. Now make it official. Make me yours.”

Any hesitation, Eridan realized wryly, would not be tolerated, judging by Feferi's firm tone. To hell with decorum; she was demanding to be taken, and he would be a fool to deny her wishes. He leaned down to kiss her again, lifting her to sit on the counter's edge, fangs dragging at parted lips as hands drifted and searched.

Eridan's found the mark first. His fingers slipped up under the gills on her sides, and the instant her lips fell open in a startled moan, his teeth sank into her bottom lip. It drew blood, but Feferi reacted with such a gasp of pleasure that he didn't bother to apologize, instead pressing his tongue against the fresh punctures as his fingertips continued to tease and pull at her sensitive gills.

Feferi had stopped actively thinking the instant his teeth had sunk into her lip. It was like an electric shock straight up her spine, leaving her momentarily mindless as he stroked and teased her sides. Then, as conscious thought returned, her only thought was that her shirt was much too warm, and she began to wriggle out of it. Eridan was happy to assist, abandoning her lips to trail kisses along her throat and collarbone once they were revealed to him, turning his head to get to the smaller gills on the sides of her neck, sucking on them in time with her soft cries, steadily increasing in volume, her fingers digging into his hair to rake her claws along his scalp.

He was high on the feel of her, on her gasps and moans, on her urgently murmuring his name. He released his gills only to press his face into the soft flesh of her chest, admiring her athletic frame with a loving eye.

She was pleading with him now, but he barely heard her. At the very least, his instincts were driving him where her breathy words were begging him to go, his hands working her pants down off her hips.

He was rather pleased to already find her nearly ready for him, her bulge uncoiled and as slick with genetic material as her nook. Smiling an almost teasing toothy grin, he wrapped one hand around the narrow appendage... substantial for her size, and every bit as eager as he was. It wrapped around his hand, writhing as he stroked the underside, one finger working down to rub lightly against the opening of her nook.

The sound that came out of Feferi at that touch was more a shriek than anything, and she had one hand over her mouth to muffle herself just as quickly as her free hand shot down to grip one of Eridan's horns. He gazed up at her, smiling gently. “Fef, just tell me if you want me to stop...”

“Eridan Ampora, so help me GOD, I will rip your horn clean off if you even THINK about stopping right now.”

He couldn't help but laugh at how adamant her tone was and, after crouching down so he could kiss the inside of her thigh, he set to the task literally at hand. Using one hand to keep her bulge occupied with gentle strokes and rubbing the tip with the pad of his thumb, he slipped the middle finger of his right hand inside of her. His own bulge ached for attention at the contact, but it was how tight she was that calmed his lust, however briefly. He refused to hurt her. That was a guilt he'd suffered enough of for two lifetimes.

Instead, he settled to slowly withdrawing his finger before pressing it back into her, speeding up as he found a comfortable pace to match her ragged panting. When he added a second finger she squealed into her hand, rocking her abdomen so that his palm rubbed hard along her slit.

She was curled over him now, hips rocking in time with the rapid thrusting of his fingers. He had slowly started to press a third finger in, and as he did, her long fangs dug into her lip, pricking droplets of tyrian purple to the surface. She was moaning in earnest, pressing herself into his hand, eyes shut tight. She was clenching around him, her thighs tightening, so Eridan decided to push just that little harder. He wanted her to enjoy this.

Leaning forward, he took the tip of her bulge into his mouth, curling his tongue around it. He started humming, listening to her moans grow louder as she bucked against his thrusting fingers. Finally, Feferi arched her back sharply, letting out a sharp cry as she came hard against his hand, genetic material dripping from her nook and bulge onto the countertop. If Eridan cared, he certainly didn't show it. Counters could be cleaned, and from how hard she had come, he had a feeling that had not been an unpleasant experience. Releasing her faintly twitching bulge from his mouth, he kissed her stomach, moving quietly up her body until he could nudge her hand aside and gently kiss her lips. “You look surprised.”

“I, uh...” She swallowed, trembling as she rested her head against his shoulder with a tiny smile. “I've... touched myself before, but it was never like that...” Her eyes closed, long lashes brushing his gills. “Just let me catch my breath.”

They were silent for a long time, and Eridan slowly withdrew his fingers from her. Her bulge writhed for further contact, and he smiled, wrapping his fingers around it again to start stroking the length. Feferi gave a startled gasp, moaning quietly, her hips lifting to the attention. “Ready?”

She gave him such a look that he almost jumped. “Now.”

He was almost reluctant to release her, but he needed to get his clothes off. He had his shirt peeled off, and nearly tore his pants in his haste to get them off. He'd barely turned back to her when her hands went to his uncoiled bulge, stroking the length as he had done to her, and he couldn't hold back a moan himself, reaching around her to rub the dorsal fin fanned down her spine. She made a sort of startled little sound, leaning back into his hands, and he took the moment of distraction to move her from the counter to the table... there was no way he was going to get them both to the couch with the way she looked right now, her hair a mess, naked underneath him, face flushed all the way up through her earfins, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Groaning, he leaned down to kiss her with enough force to bruise, one hand tangling with her bulge again to keep it out of the way as his found its way to her nook. He forgot about being gentle with the way she was pushing her hips up against him, the way she was groaning into his mouth.

He pushed into her a little harder than he'd meant to, but she took it with a gasp, head thrown back against the table, back arching up as her claws dug into his back on either side of his dorsal fin. She hadn't quite realized how big he actually was until his hips were flush with hers, his bulge twitching slightly inside of her. Every movement sent jolts of pleasure up through her, and she whimpered, rolling her hips against his. This time, it was Eridan's turn to groan, and he leaned his head down, biting down against the curve where neck met shoulder, causing her to let out a wavering moan as he drew his hips back slowly, pressing forward into her again.

It was hard to avoid just taking her hard, slamming into her slim frame again and again until she was screaming his name, but that could come later. He had withdrawn his hand from between them to brace himself on the table, her bulge wrapping around the base of his as he thrust into his matesprit.

One thrust harder than the others, experimentally, and she cried out. Then another. Her hips rose to meet his with each one, bulge writhing as his twitched and shifted, until he was pounding into her somewhat harder than intended, his dorsal fin fanned. She was gasping and writhing and crying out with each thrust, and he could feel his own release building. Not first, though. Not before he had her screaming again.

Twisting a little, he sank his fangs lightly into her gills, this time avoiding pressure that could draw blood, but that was all it took. Her name came out of his mouth in a half choked moan as her back arched up, pressing her body into his as she came again, almost as hard as the first time, the area between them colored with her genetic material. She was gasping, letting out little mewling sounds as he continued to thrust, gathering her up tightly to him as he slammed hard into her one last time, coming inside of her as more of his genetic material flowed from his own nook. For a moment, they didn't move, panting heavily as they tried to gather up the strength to get up. It was Eridan who moved first, kissing her temple. “I didn't hurt you... did I?”

“No.” Feferi was smiling, trembling hands cupping his face so she could look at him straight on. “But I think we made a mess.”

He shrugged, smiling down at her. “Nothing we can't clean up later. Cuddle a bit on the couch?”

“Probably the second best idea we've had all day.”


End file.
